The Casshern Sin Drabbles
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: My first shot at Drabbles. All Drabbles in this are exactly 100 words not including titles. Please be nice! This does have ocs in it, but pairings vary and there may not be a pairing for some. Titles may be more than one word starting after chapter 9
1. Roses

**Roses**

Dio would watch her everyday. The human girl locked away in the jail cell of his castle; the same human girl who reminded him of the roses that once covered the now barren ground. She hated him; he loved her. If you could call it love. He just found her rebellious personality interesting. She was good-looking despite being human, and Dio wondered if Leda was a bit jealous. He sighed and turned to leave. The girl was fast asleep and he didn't want to invoke her wraith. He would visit again tomorrow and maybe get her to speak to him.


	2. Caged

**Caged**

"I know you're there…" Her voice reached his ears making him look at her. Dio sighed and walked over to the cell. He stared silently at her marveling at the fire that still seemed to burn in her eyes. She held his gaze with an unwavering glare. She had grown pale and thin in the time she had been locked away in this cage. He wondered if she ever thought of escaping. She was of course his human pet, but he knew someday he would have to give her up. You can not keep a bird in a cage forever.


	3. Freedom

**Freedom**

It had been months since he first brought her here. His human was at the end of her rope and her ruin was near. There was a small click and the cell opened. "What are you doing?" She asked panting softly. He merely looked at her. "Giving you your freedom…" Her eyes widened as she shakily got up. "You must be joking!" She snapped. Dio felt rage build inside him. He was going out of his way to be nice and she had to snap at him. He clenched his fists. The human didn't hesitate and ran for her freedom.


	4. Ruin

**Ruin**

Casshern lifted his head. Lyuze was resting her head peacefully on his shoulder. He could see it though, the ruin that seemed to chip away at her body. There was so little time left. He lightly kissed her forehead. He didn't want to lose her. She curled closer to him making him stiffen. He was untouched by the ruin while he had to watch his loved ones suffer. "Casshern…" He glanced at Lyuze who had spoken his name. She was still asleep and seemed to be dreaming of him. He just wanted to enjoy the little time they had left.


	5. Innocent

**Innocent**

Ringo watched the flowers with sparkling eyes. "Ohji look!" She pointed at a pretty blue one. "It's blue!" She giggled and ran over to it crouching down. "It's so pretty!" He walked over to her and smiled. Ringo looked up at him with childish eyes. They were full of curiosity and wonder, the innocence of a child. Ringo got up again and ran through the field of flowers. The petals danced around her as she spun. She never wanted these times to end and more than anything she wished Casshern was there with her and Ohji. How she missed him.


	6. Snow

**Snow**

Casshern looked up at the sky seeing white flakes fall. He reached out his hand as a few fell on it. They melted instantly. Soft footsteps sounded behind him. He turned half expecting to see another robot wanting his death. Instead he found himself surprised to see a young child with green hair and bright pink eyes staring at him. "Excuse me mister?" The girl walked up to him hesitantly. In a way this girl reminded him of Ringo. She tugged on his hand. "Isn't the snow pretty?" She smiled at him in a way only a child could do.


	7. Hope

**Hope**

Dune continued to trudge along. The Ruin was getting to him, but he had to get to Luna. She was alive still. He had to get to her. He had to protect her. He lifted his head seeing her castle in the distance. He was almost there. "Luna…" He continued along despite his injuries. He could see all the robots and lined up to see her. He came across a garden of red flowers. Even with the ruin the flowers bloomed for Luna. He felt like crying and when he turned around. There she stood. He had found his hope.


	8. Christmas

**Christmas**

The snow fell from the sky covering the Earth in a white blanket. Casshern sat next to Lyuze and watched Ringo play. Lyuze smiled. "It's almost Christmas time. I'm sure Ringo will be happy." Casshern looked at her. "Christmas?" He asked. Lyuze nodded, "A time of giving. Kids especially like it" "I see…," Casshern looked back at Ringo. Lyuze entangled her hand with his smiling lovingly. Casshern returned it. Snow was starting to cover Lyuze as they sat there. Ringo began to pile the snow together with Friender's help. She grinned. "I made a snowman!" She cheered happily to them.


	9. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

Casshern stared at Dio sadly. Why did he always want to fight him? Casshern never asked for this tension between the two. He didn't want to take lives anymore, but this was the final battle between rivals. There would be only one victor. Casshern wasn't worried about losing, but he was worried about Dio. Dio wouldn't stop till one of them died. The one dying would most likely be Dio for Casshern was immortal. The wind swirled around them as the two prepared for the fight ahead. They dashed into the air. This was a battle to end all battles.


	10. New Year

**New Year**

A new beginning, that was what Lyuze had said. Casshern didn't understand what she had meant by that. He frowned. A new beginning could mean anything. He sighed and felt the wind stir. Everything was beginning to calm down. Maybe she meant the New Year was approaching. He could remember back when he worked for Braiking Boss that humans and robots celebrated the coming of the New Year. How did they even keep track of it still? The seasons were all the same beside the occasional snowfall. It wasn't even snowing anymore. He sighed once more. He didn't understand it.


	11. Colours

**Colours**

Ringo watched Ohji work with eyes wide with wonder. He was making a mixture that would make the flowers grow into reds, blues, and any other color imaginable. She couldn't wait to see them. The flowers outside were a soft pink but soon she would have a whole rainbow of colors to look at. She could imagine all the pretty flowers. Ohji laughed softly. "Are you happy Ringo?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh yah! I can't wait! It'll be so pretty...and then Casshern and Lyuze can look at them too! I want to guess their favorite colors Ohji!" She smiled.


	12. Music Notes

**Music Notes**

Casshern lifted his head. He could hear a faint sound. It was like a sweet melody. The notes seemed to hang in the air. Casshern got up seeking the source of the sound. A song of hope and despair floated through the air. Casshern felt moved by the sound. There was no words just the melody that seemed to wrap around everything. Casshern stumbled upon a female human. She froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "I liked your song..." Casshern told her. The human tilted her head as if not understanding before smiling sweetly beginning to sing again.


	13. Spark of Life

**Spark of Life**

Casshern looked out at the open field of flowers. The flowers were in full bloom. He had to admit, it was beautiful and full of life. Something he could never fully achieve. He was immortal after all. He was forced to watch everyone die around him. He looked down at a pink rose. "Lyuze...," he murmured silent tears falling. He stood up and continued walking. He was death in this growing world of life. Soon he wouldn't really be needed and he would seek out Ringo again. Hoping she had survived. He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I love you... Lyuze..."


	14. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Lyuze watched Casshern walk on. How long had it been since she started hating Casshern. For some reason she didn't want to anymore. Is it even possible to offer forgiveness to someone like Casshern? She didn't know the answer to that, but in a way it felt like her heart was telling her to. She laughed. "Me forgive Casshern? That will never happen..." But she felt that she might be. The challenges he was facing know to atone for his sin would not compare to his sin, but she had to give the guy credit. He was at least trying.


	15. Rain

**Rain**

A soft breeze. The pitter patter of rain. The endless nights. This is what made the world beautiful. She could see it. All that was needed was the bell to ring gloriously through the land. It would prove to all the others that she wasn't crazy and that the world still held beauty. She loved how the rain made song of its own with its different sounds and rhythms. One day she would make a bell that would ring as clear and as beautiful as rain. She could feel it as the wind stirred her hair. That day was coming.


	16. Wings of Protection

**Wings of Protection**

He was her guardian angel, her god of death. Yet he let her down and watched her fall from her glory. Now here she was in front of him radiating such blinding light. She despised the death he ruled over. He found himself slipping from his own protection. Yet he still sought to protect her. He loved her. He loved the moon that was trying to block out the sun. He would protect the flowers when she said so. He would even die for her. As he lay there in the ruining land her saddened expression was what he saw.


	17. Hearts

**Hearts**

She hated her feelings. She needed to be perfect, no one else but her. Except for him. That one person who was by her side. Who she tried to control. Who she had loved since they were created. Those feelings were useless until she was perfect. She had to be perfect. At the same time Leda wanted Dio to stay acting like a boy. She wanted him to stay by her side. Soon she would be able to prove that she was worthy of his love, but all he saw was Casshern. She had drove herself insane over the thought.


End file.
